


Queen Bee

by thebookworm_muse22



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 22:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookworm_muse22/pseuds/thebookworm_muse22
Summary: Zsaasz's girlfriend gets kidnapped by Butch and Tabitha.





	Queen Bee

Terasa strode out of the shop with a few bags. She was excited to wear her new outfits at the upcoming business meetings at Zsaasz Incorporated. The afternoon was nice, nicer than usual. Terasa looked at the rare sun and smiled at the old man feeding the pigeons. It wasn't far. She could walk. 

Instantly, a car screeched onto the sidewalk, Tabitha and Butch leaped out of the car. "Hey Terasa, how's it going?" Tabitha asked and hit her upside the head. 

Terasa woke up in an abandoned warehouse, the kind that smells of dust and blood and is a dime a dozen on the Eastside. Sunshine streamed in from upper panes knocked out possibly by drunken kids, seeing who could throw the bottle the highest. Terasa rolled her eyes and sighed. Her head hurt, bad.  


Butch was sharpening a dagger with a smug grin on his face, while Tabitha was calmly straightening their personal assortment of torture devices. She turned to face their captive. Tabitha strutted towards Terasa her hips swaying lazily and snatched the gag off of her face. "Look who's awake," she purred in Butch's ear caressing his shoulders. 

Butch turned, "You're here today because of consequences," he put down the stone and continued. "We want to send a message to your boyfriend. You know torturing and brainwashing someone has consequences."

"Did you realize how much of a target you are by being with him?" Tabitha added while walking back to Terasa. "Boy must have something special," she whispered and brushed her fingers against the side of Terasa's face. 

Terasa sighed and watched the two of them bicker over which tool to use first. She dropped her head and began chuckling, softly at first then gradually growing into side-splitting laughter. 

Tabitha and Butch exchanged a glance. Butch began to speak looking at Tabitha then to Terasa, "Zsaasz is a sadist. I bet we get to be really rough with her."

"Oh good. I haven't had a plaything with a high pain tolerance in a while," Tabitha responded.

Terasa cracked a smirk, "Well come on. Get on with it. You got me all hot and bothered, and now I am getting bored. Butch just think this could be Tabby sitting here with Zsaasz across from her."

Butch hissed an lunged at her with the dagger, "I am going to make this very slow."

Terasa stopped breathing, bombarded with his garlic dragon breath and headbutted him. Butch dropped the dagger, but luckily Terasa caught it in her right hand. As Butch slid to the floor, she clutched his neck in between her thighs. "Don't move, or I'll choke the life out of him," she growled. "So Tabitha how does it feel to have a target on your back? I mean you are Butch's girl. How easy would it be for Zsaasz to have him in the palm of his hands because of you." she crooned. Tabitha's eyes were flashing, but Terasa continued to saw through the ropes at her wrists. 

Soon Butch began to stir, "Butch dear, untie me." As he worked on her bonds, Tabitha lept towards them. "Uh uh," Terasa replied pressing the dagger into Butch's neck and staring at Tabitha with a wicked gleam in her eye. A small trickle of blood escaped from beneath the blade, causing Tabitha to take a couple of steps back. Butch finished untying her feet and grabbed her ankles hoping to crush the bones. Terasa squeezed him in response and choked him out. "Oh, he is bad," she exclaimed letting him fall to the floor as she stood up. 

Tabitha gritted her teeth and unleashed her whip, "You'll pay for this!"

Terasa crisply pirouetted, "No, we're done here," pointing Butch's gun at Tabitha. Then she coolly walked over and got into their car. "Be careful Tabitha," she yelled over the roar of the engine. "Retribution is a bitch!"

After driving far enough away with a few twists and turns thrown in for good measure, Tabitha parked the car in an alley, grabbed her bags out of the back and started to walk, gritting her teeth and straightening her posture. After walking a few blocks away, she hailed a cab. Terasa sighed with relief as she watched the city pass by. 

When the cab pulled up at home she asked the man to wait while she got the money to pay him. Terasa picked up a styrofoam convenience store cup off of the stoop, "Zsaasz," she hissed under her breath and stepped inside. The Zsaaszettes were lounging around in the living room when she walked. Screams echoed up from the basement stairs. She sighed and set down her bags and took off her coat. "Amanda, pay the man. Good cop bad cop routine?" 

The girls nodded. "Do you need anything boss?" the spunky Asian one asked. 

"No, thank you, Umeko," she replied softly patting the other girl's shoulder.

One of the girls scoffed and rolled her eyes. Terasa snapped to face her eyes flashing.

Amanda came in from paying the cabbie and surveyed the scene. Everyone was deathly still and focused on the two. She slunk to a dark spot to watch.

"Come here," Terasa demanded, crossing the space between them, "I can see you're new. Here's how it works, when you sign on with Zsaasz, you belong to us. Ask any one of these girls, when you choose to show me disrespect, you will do penance," Terasa spoke slowly and low her face inches from the girl. "Today you get to serve everyone." She turned to the other girls, "If anyone needs anything, ask Rebekah!" 

"How do you know my name?" 

Terasa arched her eyebrow and sat down on the couch, "Rub my feet, sweetheart."

Rebekah stood firm arms crossed and lip out.

"If you have a problem with that, I can cut you right here," Terasa responded aiming Butch's gun at Rebeka's head.

Slowly the other girl knelt and began rubbing her feet.

Zsaasz came upstairs a while later, a confused look obscured his original satisfied smile. "Why is the new girl doing menial chores?" he thought. He crossed the room and sat down next to Terasa, kissing her neck. "What did I miss?" he mumbled into the curves between her neck and shoulder. 

"Rebekah's doing penance for disrespecting the boss," she answered moaning softly. 

Zsaasz smiled at her and began kissing her hands. He pushed her sleeve up to continue kissing her arm and saw the angry red marks on her wrists. His eyes darkened and his forehead furrowed. "Who did this?" he growled.

She shook her head and pointed in the direction of the girls. 

"Ladies, have fun with him," Zsaasz ordered.

"Rebekah, kiss the ring," Terasa added.

"Yes, boss," Rebekah obeyed.

Zsaasz watched with a smug smile.

Terasa watched to see all of the girls head downstairs, when they slammed the door, she lay her head on Zsaasz's chest. "Butch and Tabitha kidnapped me and bound me to a chair," she whispered.

"Did they hurt you?"

"Not bad, my head hurts. They wanted revenge for what you did to Butch."

He ground his teeth, "They will regret this. Stay here!"

She sat up and pushed him back towards the couch and straddled his lap," I know you will, but not today, Baby," she whispered holding his face between her hands, "Wait so they won't see it coming." 

He grinned, "Sounds like fun," he replied. He took off her blouse and began French kissing her. Without interruption, he wrapped his arms underneath her and carried her upstairs and started some warm water for a bath. He softened the kiss and pulled away, gently taking her clothes off and checking with an observant eye for any wounds or injuries, seeing the marks on her ankles and finding the goose egg on the back of her head. He helped her into the tub and gave her another kiss, "I am going to make you some tea." 

He returned in a few moments with the tea. The hot water felt heavenly making Terasa feel sleepy. Zsaasz put the tea on a chair next to the clawfoot tub. Then he knelt down and stretched his forearms out on the sides, resting his chin on the back of his hands, "Are you sure, you're ok?"

"I'm fine, Baby," she replied caressing his cheek. 

Zsaasz sighed and became pensive, "I'm going to get you a bodyguard," he declared.

"Ok Baby," she smiled, "thanks for the bath and the tea."

"You're welcome, I'm going to take care of our guest."

Terasa relaxed and soon the screaming stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
